


Any Way At All

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene after Peggy leaves the pub in the red dress- WWII era debauchery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way At All

“0800, Captain,” Peggy said before leaving. Steve was sure she hadn’t gotten all dolled up just to tell him to tell him to get to the base early for some equipment testing. He talked to Bucky for a few more minutes and then excused himself to go to the head.

He ducked out the back entrance and sure enough, Peggy was waiting for him.

“You’re late,” She said as a greeting while she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

“I had to wait a few minutes so Bucky wouldn’t guess what we’re up to,” Steve said.

“Nice try, soldier,” Peggy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Seriously, the trouble we’d both be in in Colonel Philips ever found out about this, I thought it would be good enough reason to try to prevent it with a few minutes conversation,” Steve explained.

Peggy nodded but she had her hands busy with the buckle of his belt. “Enough talking.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve murmured before he bent his head and kissed her.

Peggy took a couple steps back into the back doorway of the dressmaker’s shop next to the pub. Her motion caused Steve to stumble and press her further against the brick wall. Peggy pulled him even closer and reached for his waist band and undid it.

Steve sucked in a breath. “Peggy?”

“Relax, I know what I’m doing,” She reassured him as she freed his member from his underwear.

“Good, because I don’t think I do,” Steve said as he bent to kiss her again. She deepened the kiss and let her tongue play with his for a moment before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Steve felt her innermost parts bare and moist against him. He felt her slipping a little and he slid his hands under her bottom.

“Good,” Peggy said as she wriggled a little. “Oh yes,” She sighed against his mouth as he entered her.

Steve did what felt natural to him and was rewarded by her pants and cries. Just before he was sure he’d be lost to the world around him, Peggy pulled him into kiss her again so he’d muffle her scream of pleasure. He kept the kiss going to stifle his own scream.

When their breathing returned to normal, Peggy untwined her legs and shimmied a little so her skirts would settle into place. Then she redid the fasteners she had been so eager to undo just moments earlier.

Once they looked as normal as possible, Peggy stepped out into the alley. Just before she turned on to the street to go home, she turned to Steve and said, “0800 tomorrow Captain. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve saluted and watched her walk away. He went back into the pub to join his team with a smile on his face.


End file.
